Harry and Hermione:The Love Affair
by Hermione M. Granger
Summary: Mushy H/H love story.


  
  
A/NOkay people. This is one of my first fanfics so if you don't like it don't tell me.  
  
Disclaimer:All names partaking from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione? Hermione wake up."I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and looked up. Standing above me were Harry and Ron.  
  
"What time is it?"I asked, reaching for my alarm clock.  
I sat up."It is three oclock in the morning. Why are you waking me up at three o'clock in the morning?"I asked, rubbing my eyes.  
  
"We have to show you something."said Harry, grinning.  
  
"Can't it wait til' morning?"I asked falling back against my pillow.  
  
"Nope!"said Harry, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of bed. I shivered. "Here put this on."he said, handing me my robe.  
  
He and Ron dragged me out of my room into the freezing hallway."Where the heck are we going?"I asked,rubbing my arms."Are you really that cold?"asked Harry  
,putting his arm around my shoulders.I nodded. "Sorry but we just had to show you this."he said,squeezing my shoulder gently.  
  
I yawned. "Fine but this had better be pretty important."I said, laying my head on his shoulder. We turned left and I gasped. I saw in front of me a huge birthday cake  
and two really big presents. I had completely forgot about it being my birthday. "What the hell?"I asked. Ron and Harry laughed. "We thought you could use some fun."Ron said.  
"Come on open your presents."  
  
"Okay!"I said. I ran to one of the packages. There was a card attached. I opened the card first. It had picture of Ron, Harry adn, myself in Hogsmeade on the front. On the inside it said;  
Hermione-  
You are the best friend we have ever had and we would be lost without you.  
Love,  
Ron and Harry  
  
"Oh you guys. Thats so sweet."I said with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Okay open the present now."Ron coaxed. I ripped the bow off the top and set it beside the box. I took the lid off the box and inside I found the cutest cat  
I had ever seen. I picked it up and it purred. It was black with greenish yellow eyes,like the cliche cats that witches have on tv.  
  
"Oh Ron. She's so cute!!!!"I cried,running over to hug him. "I know how much we argued about Crookshanks so I thought I kind of owed it to you."he said.  
  
"Thank you."I said, turning to the next present. Harry grinned.  
  
"Well open it."he said walking up behind me.  
  
I tore the bow off and opened the box.Inside was a note.I tokk the note out of the box.It read:  
  
Turn around.  
  
A puzzled look came across my face but I turned around.  
  
As soon as I did Harry put his arms around me and kissed me. Not just a quick peck either. It was one of those long passionate movie kisses.  
I threw my arms around his neck and returned his kiss.  
  
I could hear Ron snickering behind us. This was my first kiss with Harry and I was going to make it count.  
  
We finally parted lips but only because we were out of breath.His face was inches from mine. "That was one helluva present."I whispered.  
He smiled. "That isn't all of it."he said. He reached in to his pocket to produse a small box with a ribbon around it. He handed it to me.  
  
I looked at it and then looked at him. I torn the ribbon off the box and pulled off the lid.  
  
Inside was a beautiful silver necklace. I pulled it out of the box carefully and looked at the pendant. It was a little silver lightening bolt.  
  
"Oh Harry! It's beautiful!"I cried.I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again. He put his hands around my waist and  
hugged me tightly. It was another one of those movie kisses.  
  
"Guys?Hey guys.Hey get a room will ya."Ron said. We parted lips and turned to Ron.  
  
"Okay I can take a hint. I can see when I'm not wanted."he said, laughing."Good night guys!"He walked out the door.  
  
"Come on. It's late. We need to get some sleep."Harry said,leading her back to her room.  
  
"Good night.'he said, leaning down to kiss me. He straightened up and I grabbed his arm.  
  
"Stay with me."I said,pulling him down to the bed.  
  
"But what if McGongall comes in and sees me here?"he asked, his reluctance melting away.  
  
"Then she will just have to get over it."I said.He layed down with me on the bed.  
  
"Okay."he said.He kissed me."Good night."he whispered.  
  
"Good night."I said,laying my head on his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good morning."said Harry. I had just woke up and turned towards Harry. He was staring at me intently.  
  
"Morning."I said. I kissed him. "How long have you been awake?"I asked,stretching.  
  
"A couple of minutes. I was watching you sleep."he said, brushing the hair away from her face. She smiled.  
  
"How do I look when I sleep?"I asked. He smiled."Asleep."he said,laughing.  
  
"Come on."he said,pulling her out of bed. "We need to go to breakfast."He pulled the bed curtains back and stepped out.  
  
"Harry?What are you doing in here?"cried Lavender,who was getting dressed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh sorry!"he said, covering his eyes."I didn't realize you were still in here."  
  
"Okay Harry.I'm dressed."she said as I was stepping off of my bed.  
  
"Harry what the hell are you doing in here?"Lavender asked,staring at me and Harry. He had his arm around my waist  
and I had my head rested on his shoulder. Then she saw my necklace.  
  
"Oh Hermione that necklace is beautiful. Harry did you...?"she asked. He nodded. "Are you two?"she asked. We nodded.  
  
"Oh you guys. That's great."she cried.We smiled.  
  
"Okay guys."Harry said."We need to go to breakfast."  
  
He took my hand and we walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys!It's about time."said Ron.We sat down next to him.  
  
"Have you picked a name for your kitten?"he asked.I nodded.  
  
"Mmm-hmm."I said."Onyx."  
  
"Onyx...Has a nice ring to it."Ron said.  
  
"I like it."said Harry.  
  
"What can I say. I have impecable taste."I said,laughing.  
  
"Blech.This tastes like crap."I said.  
  
Ron laughed."I totally agree. You really do have impecable taste."he said.  
  
"What is this suppose to be anyway?"I asked,holding up a spoonful of what looked like snot.I dumped it back onto my plate.  
  
"I think they called it Monday surprise."Ron said."More like Tuesday surprise. You eat it on Monday and when you wake up Tuesday, Surprise!"  
  
I laughed."I've got an idea."I said."Come on guys."I got up from the table and walked to the door and waited for Harry and Ron.  
  
"Let's go!"I said,grabbing their hands and pulling them out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Where are we going?"Harry asked.  
  
"Well I thought since we don't have any classes til noon we could go out for breakfast."I said, leading them to Harry and Ron's room.  
  
"Why are we going up here?"Ron asked."We need the invisability cloak and we need your brooms."I said."We can take off from the window."   
  
"Whay do we need the invisability cloak?"Ron asked.  
  
"We are gonna go to a muggle resteraunt."I said.  
  
"Okay guys let's go."I said. I pulled the two brooms closer together and we all got on. I threw the invisability cloak over all of us.  
  
"Full speed ahead!"I cried.We flew out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MMMMMHHHHH!!!!!This is really good."said Ron. We were at the resteraunt and he was eating his pancakes.  
  
I smiled. "You should try the waffles,too."I said."Okay!"he said,picking up his fork and sticking it into a bite of mine.  
  
"Hey!!!!"I cried,laughing."This is great."I said."We should really go out like this more often."  
  
"Yeah. We really should."said Harry. He had already finished eating and was reading a muggle newspaper.  
  
  
"What are you reading about?"I asked,looking at the paper. "Oh nothing imparticular. Why?"he asked,folding the paper and tossing it onto the table.  
  
"I was just curious."I said.  
  
"I'm full."I said,laying down my fork. "Ron,do you want the rest of this?"I asked,shoving my plate across the table. "Sure!"he  
said,sticking his fork into a waffle.  
  
I looked at my watch."Oh crap!!!!"I said jumping up from the table. "What?"asked Harry and Ron at the same time.  
  
"It took us longer than expected to get here and if we don't leave right now we are going to be late for class."I cried.  
"And we have potions at noon.If we are late for that Snape will give us detention.Come on."I said.We payed and hurried out  
to go back to school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah.If it isn't Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. So I see you have decided to grace us with your presence."barked Snape. It turned out that we   
were late."Fifteen points from Gryffindor and don't you ever be late for this class again."he said. We just stared at him.  
  
"He didn't give us detention."I whispered to Harry and Ron when we sat down. "I know.That is really wierd.'said Ron quietly. "Do you think he was trying  
to be nice?"  
  
"I don't think Snape has a nice bone in his body."said Harry Ron and I nodded.  
  
"Well something strange is going on with him and we are going to figure out what."I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N So what do you think? What is going on with Snape? How far do you think Harry and Hermione will go? Well R/R and tell me your NICE thoughts  
and comments.  



End file.
